Even if it means giving up everything
by elyavalon
Summary: In a teenager's eyes, the future is in disarray. With the request and assistance of an unlikely figure will he travel back into the distant "past" to rewrite his future." "Time-Travel" themes. Rated "T" for language and violence.
1. Prologue 0: Introduction to Story

Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of Katekyo Hitman Reborn! That claim belongs to the creator, Amano Akira. Any other familiar trademarks belong to their original owner. The following story is my, "elyavalon", own original work. If you believe you have seen something like this, please message me if you think there is a problem.

Now…

XII------------XII

Everything has a beginning, a middle, and end. Food, love, life, even the whole world is no exception. Since the beginning was created, it has branched off into different routes, ranging from various "What ifs". What if the dinosaurs weren't extinct? What if the British won the Revolutionary War? What if the World Trade Center wasn't attacked? What if there was no manga?

These countless "What ifs" are but big contradictions that we have already experienced happen. Dinosaurs are extinct. The Americans won the Revolutionary War. The World Trade Center was attacked. Manga is here and very popular in today's culture.

No, let's get into something for those who know about the life of Sawada Tsunayoshi. We all know there are different parallel dimensions from this manga and wonder what could be different from that time. What would happen if Tsuna had never met a certain "Akanbo" hitman? What would happen if Tsuna happily embraced the fact he is the future Vongola Tenth right when the hitman told him about it? What happened if Tsuna was a girl?

However, we know how it turned out and can't be bothered by "What ifs" that have been proven wrong for the moment.

Going farther in time, a little beyond the "future" time of the "manga" when an "Adult" Tsuna has officially "accepted" his title as "Vongola Tenth", there are possibilities of future Vongolas. A Vongola Eleventh. A Vongola Twelfth. Even a Vongola Thirteenth, a possible Vongola Fourteenth, and many Vongolas after that.

Whichever future generation of Vongola they may be, they will have the blood of Sawada Tsunayoshi in their veins and a certain "Akanbo" hitman that is ready to be called upon to train the "No-Good' future generations of Vongola into the great bosses they are meant to be. They will go through many painful trials together with their future guardians, his or her most trusted friends, giving off a hope for a bright future that will help the generation of Vongola after them.

If somebody sees a chart, courtesy of Shouichi Irie's program, of only some possible alternate dimensions that stem from Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Tenth, they would see many white lines from that one branch, that one branch of the tree known as time. That one big branch signifying the time Tsuna "accepted" his title. However, if they don't look closely enough, the many possible Vongola Twelfths would see one black branch beside their time lines. Out of all those white branches, where the Vongola fights for their own "justice", that one black, rotten branch shows a bleak future for the world of that time.

This is not a story about a "No-Good" teenager who meets an "Akanbo" hitman who tells him that he is a candidate for Vongola Twelfth. This is not a story of the trials he or she and his or her friends about them hanging out all day, meeting new people, and going through many comedic yet bond-tightening events that will lead them toward the future where they live in a castle in Italy.

No. This is a story that doesn't revolve around a Vongola, yet. This is a story about a person who tries to change the past and alter his devastated future. This is a story about a person who tries to change the past for that the Vongola Twelfth at that time would never be born. There is a chance that person won't change the future, but god help him if he doesn't try while holding onto that faint glint of hope for a better future.

XII============XII

Greetings. I am an entity that will help better understand the story when it is needed. Whenever those two lines that are above this sentence appear in every "chapter", I will appear below them. I would like to say a few more things before I truly begin this story.

The beginnings, which will appear in flashbacks, will be known as "The Journey". The middle, which is this story, will be known as "The Mission". One person determines the end, "The Result" Whether his future flourishes, leaving only destruction, or perishes, creating new life, is up to this one person. Will he be strong enough to carry out his dream or will another person prevent his attempt to rewrite history?

By this person's will and resolution shall he destroy his "world" and create a new one. By another person's will and resolution shall he save his "world" and create destruction.

To destroy is to create. To save is to destroy.

To destruction is light. To salvation is darkness.

In this story, will these contradictions and paradoxes have meaning?

Now, shall we go on with the "Prologue"?

…

Good.

Hmm? Who am I really?

Hmm…I don't know myself. I could be known as a "Summary". Hmm…I think the name "Arthur" would suffice for now. Lastly, I would like to apologize if my earlier and future statements have/will seem arrogant. Until we meet again, farewell.


	2. Prologue 1: The Running Sky

Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of Katekyo Hitman Reborn! That claim belongs to the creator, Amano Akira. Any other familiar trademarks belong to their original owner. The following story is my, "elyavalon", own original work. If you believe you have seen something like this, please message me if you think there is a problem.

Now…

XII------------XII

On a cloudy day, normal events happen: people greet each other in the bustling streets, cars race past the busy roads, birds fly in flocks across the covered sky, and a group of men dressed in black suits and shades chase a teen-aged boy through the crowded shopping center. Yep. Normal…

"Come back here you little brat!" shouted one of the men in black.

The teenager, deaf toward their order, kept running through the crowd, knocking down displays and trashcans, and making sharp turns, trying to evade his pursuers. He was too afraid to look back to see if his attempts had slowed them down and too focused on not slipping on the wet pavement that had been drenched in the rain early in the morning. His white basketball shoes struck the small puddles as water splashes onto the bottom of his dark blue jeans. He triple checks to make sure that he is still holding on to his black backpack as if it were his life, what was left of it anyway…

"Dammit! SLOW DOWN!!!" shouted the men in black as they catch a glimpse of the teenager.

In response, the teenager zips up his orange hooded sweater and makes a run for it by going through an alley between two buildings and ended up in the other side, continuing his escape.

It ended up in vain as his pursuers were drawing near. As he hurries through the streets, he leaps over more trashcans and obstructions, tip over more crates, and carelessly bump into people, trying to slow them down. Still, the men in black are determined in their pursuit, dodging the oncoming objects effortlessly.

Feeling the unbearable throbbing pain gnawing his legs, the teenager notices another alley entrance, hoping for a fire escape ladder or something of the sort to help him escape. He turns to the direction of the alley. Soon enough despair consumes him as there turns out to be nothing of the sort. The only things that can be seen are a rusty steel door that won't budge and red brick walls.

Hearing the steps of his pursuers drawing closer, the teenager turns to his last resort and pulls out a pair of black motorcycle gloves. As he puts on the left glove while holding onto the right glove by biting on the index finger sleeve, the men in black arrive. Among them a young man emerges from the group.

Differing from the rest of the physically built men, the young man has a slim build. He wears black pants, a silver metallic colored dress shirt, a black vest, a black trench coat, and a red tie with a type of symbol of the traditional Taoist Taijitu on it. He dons a black fedora that obscures his hair and eyes, revealing only a malicious smirk on his face

"Give it up, kid. You're surrounded with no Ring or Box Weapon to help you. You're alone and you should know the situation you are in. You're outnumbered, nine to one, not to mention the whole family all of the families allied to that one. Now, give us back our boss's rings and we'll let you go with only a heavy beating," offered the young man as he extends his hand in hopes that the teenager will agree to his terms.

The trapped teenager pulls out one of the rings the young man mentioned and holds it between his left index and middle finger, as if he's giving off a peace sign. It looks like a normal ring but has a sapphire-blue jewel at the center, decorated with indecipherable characters around its borders.

"Yes. The Vongola Ring of the Sky. I'm glad you wised up kid. Now the rest," the young man happily said as he walked toward the boy.

The boy's once frowning mouth turns upside down as a wide grin replaces it, revealing his white teeth as he stretches out his left ring finger and pinky up, revealing what appears to be a ring in between the two fingers. This ring, however, has a plain appearance with the exception of a luminescent orange jewel in the center.

He slides the new ring onto his right middle finger before slipping on his motorcycle glove and pocketing the Vongola Ring of the Sky. The shocked man stops in his tracks, watching in horror at the unbelievable scene that is unfolding before him.

"Release your boxes. Here he comes!" orders the young man as the various buff men ignite their rings with aura-like flames of various colors, ranging from red, green, yellow, and indigo.

The teenager suddenly sprouts a similar orange flame from the shadows of his hood, which obscures his eyes. His gloves suddenly ignite and engulf themselves in orange flames. As it surrounds the gloves, they begin to transform. The fingers of the gloves attain a metallic armor and color as the material of the plastic palms turn into leather. On the back of each glove a blue jewel is shown, similar to the same blue jewel that is found on the Vongola Ring of the Sky. The patterns surrounding the enlarged jewels now resemble the numbers on the clock in Roman numeral form. Lastly, a type of rotating dial appears on top of each glove that point to XII.

"Sayonara," saluted the boy as he waved goodbye to them. He then turned both of the dials on his glove onto the symbol of X, suddenly letting flames burst from its palms, allowing himself to ascend into the sky. He cleared the height of the building easily, and propelled himself away from the awestruck crowd that lay below him.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE!! HE'S GETTING AWAY!!!" shouted the furious young man as the startled henchmen took out small boxes matching their flame color. They inserted their respective flames into a small singular opening, releasing the boxes' contents and equipping the men with boots and scythes. With the new weapons at hand, they give chase toward the young teenager.

"AND DON'T COME BACK UNTIL YOU FIND HIM!" the man adds, with rage in his voice. He sighed and rubbed his forehead out of frustration.

"Hmm. Fly, fly, fly away little birdie. Just you wait. You have nowhere to run and nowhere to hide. We won't rest until we have what's rightfully ours," said the young man as he gives off a light chuckle before entering the ivory-white car waiting for him. As it speeds through the streets, the license plate reads one word:

VONGOLA

XII============XII

Greetings. It's been quite some time. I hope you remember my name.

…

Yes, it is Arthur.

My, we have quite a strange situation. A mere child was able to steal the Vongola Rings. I'm actually surprised. You may question, "How could a mere teenager get his hands on the Vongola Rings, a cornerstone of the 73?" It is simple. The Vongola have become a little sloppy and arrogant in their work right now.

Earlier in the day, the rings were to be delivered from the Vongola vault to a certain location for the coronation of the new Vongola Twelfth. However, the teenager got wind of this from a particular source. After much time and effort, he managed to break into the armored car that held the Vongola Rings and stole them, along with other Flame Rings and Box Weapons. All those things are in his black backpack, save for the Vongola Rings. The Vongola found out and pursued him.

Also, any questions pertaining the teenager not using the Vongola Ring of the Sky and the Gloves similar to the X-Gloves will be answered in a couple of "chapters" later. Please be patient.

Hmm? A flame on his forehead? That's easier to explain. It has to do with genetics. Certain people, whether normal or Vongola have the ability to do that. It all depends on their "Dying Will" and this teenager certainly has enough "Dying Will" to ignite it. All it takes is concentration and resolve.

Hmm? What would he gain from a flame on his forehead? It is mostly an indication of how much flame he has left. It also keeps his mind clear by "burning away" any unnecessary thought to focus on what he wants to accomplish. Think of it as a symbol. A symbol of what he wants to accomplish and how much he wants to it. It also shows everyone that he is serious and how much he is into "Dying Will mode."

Another thing I should talk about would be the Taoist Taijitu symbol. It is actually just another name for the yin-yang symbol that you should be commonly known. It should look like a circle with one side filled with white and other black. One small black circle is on the white part and the white circle should be on the black part.

I think that is all I can say at this point in time. I would like to apologize if this story seems a little weird. It is my first time actually "talking" about something like this. I would greatly appreciate and constructive criticisms that would help me "tell" this story better than I can. Thank you.

Until then, farewell.


	3. Prologue 2: A Frozen Sky

Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of Katekyo Hitman Reborn! That claim belongs to the creator, Amano Akira. Any other familiar trademarks belong to their original owner. The following story is my, "elyavalon", own original work. If you believe you have seen something like this, please message me if you think there is a problem.

Now…Without delay…a battle

XII------------XII

The teenager continued his escape as he shot through the air with the help of the orange flames jolting out of his gloves, doing his best to look back without having his orange hood fly off and reveal his face. As he took a glance, he noticed the men that have been chasing now armed with Levitating Boots and Flame Scythe box weapons.

"Tch. Persistent idiots," muttered the cocky teenager as he noticed a large building a few miles away from him. The building, approximately 300 feet tall, had an empty rooftop with large disc and a giant "H" painted on it. The teenager suddenly released a burst of flames to accelerate his flight, hoping to prepare for his battle before his opponents could arrive. He hovered above the helipad, slowly eased up on his flames, and landed safely on the rooftop. Instantaneously, he readied himself into a battle stance, feet planted firmly on the ground with both hands at the ready by his left hip with the left hand crossed over the right. He spots his opponents flying towards his direction and analyzes the situation.

_Eight men. Two with Storm flames, four with Lightning flames, one with Sun flames, and one with Mist flames. Better take out those guy with the Sun flames and Mist flames first. I don't want to be caught up in that sucker's illusions and I don't want this battle to be prolonged. The best choice should be…_

After contemplation, the teenager pulled out a purple box with white cloud patterns, and enveloped it in orange flames. He inserted his orange flames into the box, making tonfas materialize in his hands. The men let out battles cries and charged toward their enemy while the young teenager carefully examined their formation, his mind quickly developing a strategy.

_The Storms are charging forward, followed by the Lightning guys. Surprisingly, the Mist and Sun are charging too. They must not know how to use their characteristics correctly. So they are just a bunch of lackeys with no good rings. If they're simple-minded enough, then…_

The teen smiled devilishly as he charged through the crowd of enemies and confronted a Storm enemy. The startled man quickly executed a cross slash. The teenager nimbly blocked the attack with his tonfa, deflected it to the side, uppercut his enemy, and punched him the gut to make him collapse to the ground. His box weapons retracted and his red flames dispersed into the concrete.

_Qi_

"Tenth hour," the teenager whispered as he made a square shape out of the handle and knob of both tonfas while holding onto the shaft. He quickly whipped his arms over his back, catching the blades of two other scythes, both embedded with Lightning flames. Suddenly, the Lightning flames began to waver, as the teenager's own Sky flames start to grow exponentially. His opponents struggled to release the tonfa's grip on their weapons, but their strength continued to diminish until they fainted.

_Wu_

The second of the Storm Soldiers and the third of the Lightning Lackeys began to charge together toward the teenager. The teenager returned to his tonfa defense stance to block the oncoming attacks with some difficulty, feeling that with every hit the scythes made, they pushed him back. For a split second, he quickly looked over his back to see the Sun Soldier taking aim at him with a gray pistol engulfed in Sun flames, the flames growing steadily in fierceness. The teenager took a step back away from the Storm and Lightning to face the Sun Soldier. He swung his arms and snapped them forward, slicing the tonfa through the wind. It slammed into the solider, square in the head, leaving him to fall to the ground with a dull thud, with his Sun flames dispersing into the thick air.

"First hour," he whispered as the dials on his gloves responded quickly, shifting from X to I as he connected the ends of the handle and knob of the tonfa with his right hand, creating a triangle shape. He whirled himself again to face the Storm and Lightning users as the Storm began to take a swing at him, only for the teenager to block it effortlessly with the tonfa gripped his right hand. The blade of the scythe froze instantly and spread throughout the whole scythe. In alarm, the man tried to release his hold on the ice-ridden weapon but the teenager suddenly grabbed the man's right arm, encasing it in frost as well. Within seconds, the man's whole being was encased in a shrouded prison of ice, his stunned visage frozen in time for as long as he remained.

Finished, he turned his attention to the awe-stricken Lightning soldier. The soldier cowered in fear as he used his flame boots to escape from the overwhelming opponent.

_Liang_

"AHHHH!!!!"

The teenager snapped his attention to the fourth Lightning lackey in the air, fifty feet above him, with his scythe as he hurdled down, with the thirst and desire of slicing his target in half.

"Too easy!" the teenager shouted as he shifted his feet, but they failed to obey…

_Crap…_

He glanced down to find that a chain imbued with Lightning flames had entangled his legs. He craned his neck behind him to see that the two Lightning lackeys who fainted earlier had recovered and were the ones responsible for the chains imprisoning his legs. Suddenly, he felt both of his arms being crushed as Lightning and Mist chains ensnared themselves around his left arm and his right arm, which still grasped a tonfa. He shifted his eyes from the Mist soldier on his right, then to his left to see the 'escaped' Lightning solider.

_Shit. This isn't good. I can't use my hands and Sky flames like this. But…there is a way…_

"Voice recognition! Cloud Tonfas return! Tenth Hour!" the teenager shouted as the tonfa he held in his right hand and the one beside the unconscious Sun subordinate turned into orange flames and returned to the cloud-pattered box attached to his belt. After the last of the flames returned to its box, the teenager's right arm escaped the chain's enlarged binding and released a burst of Sky flames to his right side, engulfing the lackey as his chains disintegrated and clothes burned, gradually passing out from the pain of the steadily dying flame. He then released a huge burst of flames above him, making contact with the falling soldier and slowly incinerating his scythe, his boots, his clothes, his shades, and his hair.

The teenager engulfed his right hand with more flames to chop the chains connecting his left hand, sending the Lightning Lackey that was holding the chain, flying backwards to the ground. With both hands freed, the teenager sparked both of his gloves with his orange flames to take flight and used another burst of sky flames to drag the two lightning lackeys- the ones who originally restrained his legs with their lightning chains- into the sky with him. A third burst of Sky flames enabled him to leave the safety of the rooftop and swim through the air 200 ft above ground. Before that, the resonant sounds of a subtle crack and a hushed snap could be heard from the rooftop, probably the Lightning Lackey that was supposed to cut the teenager in half, but met his ultimate demise. The teenager sported a brief frown as he created a fourth burst of flames, nose-diving toward the ground.

The Lightning lackeys that were holding the chains attached to his legs quickly retrieved them as they materialized their boots and pursued the teenager, along with the lackey that formally imprisoned the teenager's left hand.

After he passed 50 feet, the flier used his flames to turn 180 degrees around while having his right glove blast a 'soft flame' toward the ground to slow his descent.

"First and Tenth Hours," the teenager whispered, as the dial on his left glove pointed to the symbol: I. He lowered his left hand to his right to create a triangle, and drew it close to his chest as the glove glowed in a brilliant orange light.

_"You have an innate ability that is rare for most people."_

The soldiers drew closer.

_"You can sense the physical and spiritual balance of anything if you put your mind to it."_

The teenager dropped 100 feet.

_"I am confident you will use this power justly."_

The glove above his heart shone brighter, like a wonderful light nestled at the end of the tunnel.

_You always thought of ways in which I can use it. I bet you never expected me to use it like this._

"X-I Freezer!" shouted the teenager as he pointed his left glove toward his three pursuers and released a sharp current of aqua-colored flames. They braced themselves for the impact, anticipating the worst. Yet, they did not feel anything at all of the attack when it passed it thought them. Seizing their chance, they rushed toward the teenager with their flame boots and scythes raised at the ready, ignoring the harmless flame. The teenager noticed a slight odd flicker in the flames of the boots and scythes as he smirked.

_"Whether it is for sight…"_

The teenager halted his attack and abruptly used his flames to propel himself to his left, letting the falling soldiers pass him. They tried to use their boots to propel themselves, but failed, seeing that the flames of their boots and scythes had frozen into ice. Their whole boots, whole scythes, and whole hands were encased, suffocated in the cool element, preventing the condemned soldiers from saving themselves.

_"Or touch…"_

The soldiers' strangled screams stung the air as the teenager gave them cold looks of contempt; he sped off to the rooftop with a burst of flames. Three muffled, brief splats silenced the soldiers' screams, which had clawed so desperately for life's outstretched hand, far out of reach. The hushed murmur of civilians soon followed and traveled throughout the city.

_"Or hearing…"_

The teenager reached the rooftop and saw the outcome of the battle. He could smell the blood from the corpse of the Lightning lackey, and almost taste the dust and ash that had swelled up in the air.

_"Or taste or smell…"_

_"That power will grant you your wishes, if you have enough resolution to make them into reality."_

The teenager sighed, walking through the battle stricken rooftop with scorch marks and rubble patterned across the concrete.

_Hmm…that's odd… there are more marks than I thought were made…_

He walks over to the body the Sun solider, lowering his head to catch a sound of breath, but failed.

_No sound…I'm pretty sure that knock to the head wouldn't have killed him…SHIT!_

The teenager quickly created a wall of flames behind him from the fires of his right glove, protecting him from the sudden ambush of wasps and mosquitoes on the other side of the wall of flames.

_Damn it all!_

The teenager adjusted the dial on his left glove, changing the target hour from I to X. He immediately sent out a light shockwave of Sky flames in his vicinity, slightly petrifying the wasps and mosquitoes in the process. A few more quick shockwaves soon forced eight men to appear before him, both parties astonished. In seconds, the teenager noticed that it was the eight men he had supposedly killed.

_I was too careless. That whole battle was just a diversion to make me use up my flames. Leave it to Justin to make his men take a bold move._

The illusionist stepped forward, wearing a mischievous smirk. "Well, you caught us," he said, "but, can a half-dead brat like you handle us?" he asked as he held out his right hand and ignited the indigo-colored gem ring with identical colored flames as mist-like particles start to swallow the whole battlefield.

_Shit. I used up half of my power just for the X-I Freezer and various Sudden Bursts. Well, no matter. I can still take them._

The teenager made a square shape using the index fingers and thumbs of his hands, making the flames on his forehead and gloves flicker wildly.

_Zero Point Breakthrough: Revised…and…GHOST…_

=End of Prologue 2=

XII-=-=-=-=-=-=-XII

OPENING FILE…

BOX WEAPON CATALOGUE OPENED. INPUT SEARCH REQUEST(S)…

PROCESSING…

LOADING…

COMPLETE

Name: Levitating Boots

Type: Equipment

Flames Needed: Any and all flames. Flames depend on which model it is.

Function: The Levitating Boots enables the user to fly and levitate in the air as long as the user is conscious. The boots uses flames that radiates from the boots itself to enable flight. The more flames used, the higher the user will go up. The sudden increase will mean a sudden acceleration. These boots can be worn regularly without using Dying Will Flames, depending on the make, or they can "upgrade" the current users shoes or boots.

Name: Flames Scythes

Type: Weapon

Flames Needed: Any and all flames. Flames depend on which model it is.

Recommended Model: Storm and Lightning

Function: These scythes uses a long pole that a user can hold it, along with white guards attach to the poles to help protect the hands of the user. The blade will be coated with the Dying Will Flames of the user. An increase of flames will help broaden its attack range and power. A Storm Model will increase the power and destructiveness of the flames coated on scythe. The Lightning model helps increase the sharpness and may create electric shockwaves of Lightning Flames.

Name: Chains of Restriction

Type: Weapon

Flames Needed: Any and all flames. Flames depend on which model it is.

Recommended Model: Lightning

Function: The chains are a restraint model to help imprison the user's enemies and to prevent any escape and used for containment. The Lightning model will help harden the chains to increase durability. The flames are radiated through the chains themselves. The weapon takes form as a wristband with a hole in the middle where the chains appear through infinitely.

Name: Cloud Tonfas

Type: Weapon

Flames Needed: Cloud

Notable Users: Kyoya Hibari

Function: The Tonfa Weapon Model is designed to be a portable version of steel tonfas. The flames radiated from the shaft of the tonfa itself. The flames help increase the power and durability of the weapon. The Cloud Flames of the Tonfa enable it to absorb some flames to increase its own. Voice Recognition Call Back function available and optional.

Name: Storm Mosquitoes

Type: Animal - Insect

Flames Needed: Storm

Function: This small insect is able to hide its Storm flames from detection. The purpose of this box is to inject the target with Storm flames to kill the enemy from within.

Name: Lightning Wasps

Type: Animal – Insect

Flames Needed: Lightning

Function: The box weapon is able to attack the enemy to attack it's enemies with their enlarged stingers coated with Lightning flames. This box can also inject the user with poison to immobilize the target.

XII============XII

Greetings. I apologize for the great delay. There has been some trouble as to how to go about with this chapter. After all, this is how the main character of this story usually fights in his era. The bloodlust from a human so young can be quite disturbing. Then again, there are men chasing after him so it would be considered self-defense, no?

As you may wonder what "Qi", "Wu", and "Liang" mean. They merely mean "7", "5", and "2" in Mandarin. Do note that the word "Liang" is used instead of the traditional "Er" due to the number being used to count. The teenager, in this situation, uses numbers in the Mandarin language to count off how many enemies are left. One could suggest he may be Chinese but that will be confirmed later, along with the attack called "X-I Freezer".

As you may already guess, the words in italics are what he is thinking and the words in italics and quotations are words that he heard in a while back, sort of like a voice recording being played back.

Now, how do you like my new program, the Box Weapon Catalogue? I just wanted to make some notes about it, just incase. It may not be helpful now but it will be in the future when more unique Box Weapons show up.

I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter.

Waiting for the second half? Don't worry. Just keep reading. It will show up sooner than expected.

Until then, farewell.


	4. Prologue 3: A Transparent Sky

Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of Katekyo Hitman Reborn! That claim belongs to the creator, Amano Akira. Any other familiar trademarks belong to their original owner. The following story is my, "elyavalon", own original work. If you believe you have seen something like this, please message me if you think there is a problem.

Now…for the conclusion of the battle…

XII------------XII

The teenager's orange flames continued to flicker as the eight men reopened their box weapons, preparing to strike.

"Now, we'll put you out of your misery," the illusionist murmured as he covered his allies with mist. The teenager slowly took a deep breath and closed his eyes. When the Mist illusionist reignited his ring with indigo flames, the teenager suddenly appeared before the Mist-user, with the help of his "Sudden Burst". He grabbed the man by the throat with his right hand as he covered the man's middle finger, bearing the Mist Ring, with his left hand. The man struggled, fighting to catch his breath, feeling his life slip between his fingers and plunge to its end.

The teenager abruptly hurled the man behind him, forcing him to skid across the ground and slowly come to a stop.

"You bastard!" yelled the four Lightning-category men as they amplified the intensity of their Lightning flames that enveloped their scythes, and hurled them in blind rage at the teenager who was able to dodge their continuous strikes. Their comrade with the Sun Ring rushed over to his heavily injured Mist comrade.

The teenager looked at the blue jewel on his left glove as he continued to dodge the empty attacks of the Lightning Lackeys and spotted a small twinkle of indigo-colored light.

_Looks like the Lightning flames I supposedly absorbed were illusions too. The Mist flames are still here though. I need more…_

The Sun subordinate arrived at the Mist's side and began to light his Sun Ring as he pulled out a scalpel engulfed in the shining light of the Sun flames. The teenager faced the rest of his enemies and used a "Sudden Burst" to distance himself from the group. However, a Lightning lackey lunged toward him, screaming incomprehensible curses, and hurled his scythe at the teenager, only for it to be caught by the teenager's right hand. The Lightning flames from the lackey's scythe suddenly burst from their containers – yellow tendrils swirling around frantically – and were absorbed into the glove in an instant, draining the attacker of his stamina. The sudden event shocked the men who stood there watching in stupefied awe, even the teenager himself.

_The speed of flame absorption was faster. Must be because of the number of times I used it…Good…_

The teenager leaped over the fallen Lightning enemy and quickly ran to the Sun subordinate, mercilessly ramming his foot into his head to stop him from healing the Mist user. He pinned the Sun user to the ground, right hand clutching his throat, right knee stabbing his gut, left foot immobilizing his left arm, and left hand trapping the Sun Scalpel. The Sun user gasped, trying to breathe as the teenager began to absorb the Sun flames from the Scalpel.

Suddenly, the teenager saw a red blur in the corner of his left eye. He instantly jumped off his opponent. In one quick motion, the teenager adjusted both of the dials of his gloves from X to XII, and then back to X, allowing him to release a stream of gallantly beautiful flames, as profound and endless as the deep blue ocean to help him fly away from the incoming object. Upon closer inspection, he discovered the object to be a Dark Slicer Box Weapon smothered in Storm flames.

_That was close. Now…_

The teenager's thought was soon interrupted as accelerated toward the sky, noticing that not only were the Storm Dark Slicers chasing after him, but Lightning Dark Slicers were too.

_Perfect_

The teenager smiled smugly as he flew through the air for a few more seconds until he saw the four Lightning Lackeys and the two Storm subordinates readying the flames on their boots and their grip on their scythes.

The Sky user initiated a quick nosedive toward the roof, rushing past through the Dark Slicers, and closed in on the ground. He curved his body up, letting himself glide across the rugged floor of the rooftop, soon cutting off his flame after rotating his body 180 degrees. He planted his armorcovered fingers into the rooftop to help decrease the inertia that he had created earlier from his flight, leaving a constant line of deep scratches. His shoes pounded against the ground and violently skidded across the concrete. When the teenager came to a complete stop, he quickly made another square shape using the index fingers and thumbs of his hands, causing the flames on his forehead and gloves to flicker once again.

He planted his worn out shoes onto the rooftop and held his right arm in front of him, with support from his left arm. The Dark Slicers inched closer as the teenager took a deep breath.

_Zero Point Breakthrough: Revised!_

As the six Dark Slicers edged closer, he could see the shape of the black homing discs. The teenager's hidden eyes did not waver as he looked at the slicing projectiles.

_These disc models are thinner than the model recorded in the archives. Saladin's family must've made an improved model to help increase speed. However, that means…_

With his quick hand, the teenager caught the thin Storm Dark Slicer between his right ring finger and pinky. He soon made a swiping motion with his left hand to catch another Storm Dark Slicer between his left index and middle fingers. He continued this process as he caught the first Lightning Dark Slicer with his right middle and ring finger, the second Lightning Dark Slicer with his left pinky and ring finger, the third Dark Slicer with his right middle and index fingers, and finally the last Dark Slicer with his left middle and ring fingers.

The teenager took a deep breath before he instantly absorbed the Storm and Lightning flames the black discs had stored within their beings. Only a tiny flicker of flames remained from the weakened weapons. The teenager discarded them onto the ground, shattering them into millions of pieces to scatter into the faint breeze. He checked the sapphire jewel on the back of his two gloves, noting red and green colored lights floating around in the magical space.

_Still not enough…With this amount, I can open two boxes: a Fulmine and a Tempesta…I can use the Tempesta for that and the Fulmine with the absorption._

The teenager saw his enemies quickly charging toward him with the enraged flames of their Levitating Boots, their Flame Scythes at the ready. He took out two rings from his right pocket, both the same as his Sky Ring but adorned with different colored jewels with one having a green jewel and the other a red. He slid both of them on his right hand as his left hand brought forth two boxes from within his orange sweater, pulling out two particular boxes. One of the boxes was glamorously decorated with bone-like edges and a skull on of the faces of the box, along with a rock-like pattern with a few moss-like decorations along the corners. The other box was plain green with some lines along the faces of the box.

The teenager soon lit up his rings with Dying Will flames, the red jewel erupting with fierce red flames and the green jewel giving off an aura of electricity. He input the red flames into the occult decorated box while the green flames entered the green box. A globe of light erupted from the boxes, blinding the enemies to a halt.

Seconds passed until the light faded, revealing the teenager to be armed with two new weapons.

The first was mounted on his left arm, shaped like a miniature cannon. The back was shaped like a small skull with skull arms attached to it to act like straps for the arm. The nozzle featured a medium size skull with its mouth gaping open, having miniature wheel-like decorations with bones crossed to form an "X" on the side emitting red Storm flames.

The other weapon was a 1.5-meter long cue stick enveloped in green Lightning flames hovering beside him, with sixteen billiard balls, also enveloped in Lightning flames, floating around him.

The men in black suits continued their charge, ignoring the newly emerged weapons – confident of their abilities.

The teenager pointed his arm cannon at the horde of enemies. His hidden eyes, focused on the six men charging, widening as they approached the distance he needed.

_Flame Dissipation!_

The red flames on his ring rapidly grew as he strapped his hand over the cannon to shoot out a stream of red flames at his opponents. They braced for impact, expecting a detrimental force to strike them. However instead of their bodies being hurt, their flames on their scythes, boots, and rings dissimilated into the air, briefly confusing them. The teenager quickly grabbed his Lighting Cue Stick and positioned it behind the white Cue Ball.

_Rack'em up._

The Lighting flame abruptly flickered as the fifteen balls arranged themselves into a triangle.

_Let's shake it up!_

"Shot Plasma!" the teenager shouted as he struck the cue ball into the other Lightning Billiard Balls, scattering them into the battlefield, rocketing in eccentric patterns. The men ran toward the teenager with their unlit scythes. The teenager used the Lightning Cue Stick to defend himself against the assault of six scythes with the Billiard Balls continuing to travel through the air at a rapid pace.

The teenager glanced over at one of the men in black suits.

_Yellow One_

Instantly, the Lightning flames on his ring flickered as a Lightning Billiard Ball struck the man that the teenager set his gaze toward square in the chest, causing the man to choke. The Storm Subordinates looked down and caught sight of a yellow ball with a "1" labeled on it. The teenager looked over another man while continuing to parry the assaults.

_Blue Ten_

Another flicker of the flames caused another ball to hit the man, this time a blue striped ball labeled "10". He looked at another man.

_Green Six_

Another flicker. Another hit. Another man.

_Orange Thirteen_

Another flicker. Another hit. Another man.

_Red Three_

Another flicker. Another hit. Another man.

_Brown Fifteen_

Another flicker and another hit. The fallen men lay before the teenager as their respective billiard balls that hit them lay still on their chests. The teenager sighed as he thrust the Cue Stick behind him, hitting something. He looked over his shoulder to see the tired Mist solider who was supposedly knocked out, wielding his flame-lit rapier.

_Purple Four_

The flame of teenager's ring flickered as he stepped to his left to let the purple ball strike the Mist soldier, knocking the wind out of him.

"THIS ISN'T OVER!!!" the man barked as he realized the billiard ball stuck to his chest. The man tried to pull the billiard ball off, but failed, feeling that it was now a part of his clothes, or himself…

_All of the pieces are in place. The only thing left to do is that…_

_RISE!!!_

The teenager's flame jumped to life as the billiard balls that stuck themselves onto the men in black, save for the Sun soldier, forced them to float into the sky.

_Surround_

Another flash of Lightening flames forced the balls to surround the teenager, each a few yards away from him. The teenager pulled out a green box, a red box, and an indigo box from his belt and lit up his orange ring with his Sky flames. He infused the boxes with his Sky flames for a type of a white orchid to "grow" out of the green box, a pomegranate bloom to grow from the red box, and a yellow-petaled flower from out of the indigo-colored box.

_Flowers of the past: Absorb their flames and store it in these hands._

The Sky flames on his ring flickered as the eight ball hovered over the three flowers. Suddenly streams of red, green, and purple colored light began to flow out of the billiard balls. The streams converged to the floating black eight ball, and then went into their respective corresponding boxes, the Lightning to the orchid, the Storm to the pomegranate, and the Mist to the flower. The soldiers screamed in agony as they felt their life force being drained from their very souls.

_Zero Point Breakthrough: GHOST, a technique that is the next step to "Revised". With the help of a series of box weapons that the professor made, they have greatly amplified "Revised" and helped me in getting enough flames for his machine, giving birth to "Ghost". Although…this is my first time actually doing it with three different types…_

The teenager felt his gloves brimming with energy and witnessed the lights within the luminescent sapphire brighten with radiance. The cries of the men in black grew weak as the lights that were streaming from their bodies began to thin out.

_Looks like that's all I'm going to get from them._

The teenager cut off the Sky flames from his ring to close his box weapons, leaving the men suspended in the air. He leisurely spun the cue stick in his hand and put away his boxes as he took a few steps out of the circle the men in the air had made.

_I have no more use for them. It's time._

The teenager called forth the white cue ball and placed it in front of him. He crouched a little and pointed his cue stick at the ready. His eyes aligned the cue ball with the black "8" ball.

_Billiard Balls. Correspond. Yellow Nine to Yellow One. Blue Two to Blue Ten. Green Fourteen to Green Six. Orange Five to Orange Thirteen. Red Eleven to Red Three. Brown Seven to Brown Fifteen. Go!_

With the flicker of flames from his ring, the teenager shot the cue ball into the Yellow "9" ball, soon colliding with the Blue "2" ball as the cue ball hit the Green "14" ball. As the objects hit each other, they went to their respective places on the floors of the roof, each aligned with their corresponding colored partners at an angle where the path between any pair would strike the corresponding man.

_Next, the cue ball should hit the eight ball at an angle where it would make the eight ball fall straight down._

The teenager's prediction came true as the eight ball fell down and strike the ground.

_SURGE!!_

With an explosion of Lightning flames from his ring, the eight ball surged with electricity. It split and traveled through the paths that would lead the electricity to the billiard balls on the ground, soon enveloping them in green flames.

_Electric Tower!_

The teenager struck the ground with his Lightning Cue Stick; making spears of Lightning flames emerge from the billiard balls, connecting to their corresponding partner, quickly impaling the men in their paths. Brief gasps were uttered before trickles of blood dripped from the spears of Lightning flames.

The teenager took a deep breath as the Lightning Ring he wore on his right hand enveloped itself in flames and shattered forcing his Lightning Box Weapon to disengage and disperse back into its box weapon, releasing the impaled corpses and dropping them to the ground.

A muttered groan was heard through an isolated body that the teenager had almost forgotten. It was the Sun soldier, who had fainted from the absorption of his flames. The teenager slowly walked over to the man, savoring each step, and retrieved the arm cannon he had equipped back to its box, pocketing his Sky and Storm rings. He turned the dial of his right glove to "VII". A black revolver appeared in his right hand and engulfed itself with Sky flames. He stopped in front of the Sun soldier, crouched down, lifted the man by his long black hair, and pointed the gun right to the man's forehead.

"So, are you going to kill me now? Are you actually going to stare a man before you do him in? Not like that half ass way when you used your box?" the man calmly asked.

The teenager remained silent.

"You're a greenhorn," the man commented with a smirk, "You don't have the guts to pull it," he added.

The man's smirk widened. The teenager let a sigh escape him.

"You know," the boy finally said as his hidden face diverted its gaze toward the man.

"You lot have some balls, chasing me all the way up here, only to end up dying in half-ass ways. You know why I turned my back when I skewered them in the air?" the boy questioned.

"You have a fear of heights and you want to share it with the world," the man answered sarcastically.

The boy chuckled at the response. "Please. This isn't some Saturday morning cartoon of a rich man with a 'superhero' alter ego. I don't fight crime at night, beat up the bad guys for them to return, get the girl, and call it a day. No. It's because I don't want to see their last moments."

He clicked the gun and a pitiful expression could be felt as the man looked over toward the young teenager's shadowed face, only seeing his nose and mouth, his eyes and hair obscured by the shadow of the teenager's hood.

"Pull the trigger! I swear if you let me live, I will come back and personally kill you! No…I'll make your life a living hell! The Vongola family and our allies will hear about this! And when they do, not only will we kill you but even your girlfriend and your family!" the man threatened.

The teenager twitched at the threat.

"Did I hit a nerve?" the man asked with a haughty tone.

"Girlfriend? Family? I'm sorry. Did you actually say those things?" the teenager asked.

"So what if I did brat?"

"I'm sorry. I don't know what a "girlfriend" is. I don't what is a "family."

"You're joking!"

"I'm sorry. I forgot what they are."

The teenager's orange flames grew dangerously darker and stronger, giving a little light to reveal the teenager's shadow eyes to the man before him. His eyes widened and fear consumed him just by the sight of his eyes.

"What the hell are you!" the man demanded.

"The devil," the teenager replied as he pulled the trigger. The curt blast of a gunshot resounded throughout the rooftop with screams from below soon following.

The teenager's pant grew labored as he searched through the corpses of his opponents, gathering up his spoils of rings and boxes and storing them in his black backpack that had miraculously stuck on him throughout the whole battle.

He gathered the bodies in a pile and grabbed a cigarette and an orange Sky Ring from his pocket. He slipped the ring onto his left middle finger and lit the ring with orange flames that soon turned dark to light up the cigarette. He took a drag from it and leisurely exhaled the smoke, a sigh soon followed as he took off the ignited ring.

"Members of Vongola,"

He unceremoniously tossed it toward the mound of bodies.

"I pray that all of you,"

The ignited ring landed on the top of the pile of bodies, and blazed throughout the whole of the corpses and their decrepit beings.

"Will never forgive me."

Black smoke emerged from the dark orange flames as the teenager watched the bodies burn brilliantly in his flames. He inhaled deeply, taking a drag from his cigarette as the flame on his forehead faded away and his gloves returned to their original shape.

**********

"Hmm," the teenager mumbled, swearing he could've heard somebody call his name…

**********

The call was louder but fell on deaf ears.

**********

The teenager left the cigarette on the edge of his mouth, leaving his hands free to muffle his ears as he slowly closed his eyes.

**********

The cries grew louder…Too much for him to bear.

**********

Shut up…

**********

Shut up!

**********

SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!

………………

The call died down as the teenager let off a relief sigh. He lazily opened his eyes as he distanced his hands from his ears. He took another long drag from his cigarette and soon released a pleasurable sigh.

"That's right. I abandoned that name long ago in that fire," he mumbled as he saw the flames die down and leave behind charred, questionable, and unidentifiable remains of what was formally human.

Suddenly a chime sound rang from the teenager's jacket. He took out a communication piece, put on the headphones, lowered the microphone, and answered the call.

"Yeah?"

"Oh…it's you…"

"Yeah, I got what you wanted."

"So, should I meet up with you at the usual place?"

"What? Why there? Isn't that a ghost town?"

"Okay. I'll be there. Give me a moment."

"Until we meet again, _Professore Fulmine._"

The teenager hung up and put the communication device back in his jacket. He took another deep breath and one last drag from the cigarette before throwing the filter over the roof. He relit the flame on his forehead and the flames of his gloves, making them change once again. His gloves released streams of flames as the teenager slowly ascended above the rooftop. Approaching his ideal height, he let off a burst of Sky flames to propel himself toward his destination.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

After a few minutes of flight, the teenager arrived at his destination, a deserted town where numerous houses remained, all burnt before their abandonment. He proceeded to land in the 'ghost town', saddened by its condition. His flames slowly died down as his feet touched the ground.

The teenager looked around, leaving his gloves on stand-by mode and having the flames on his forehead reduced to a small flicker before venturing into the abandoned town.

_Burnt houses. Turned over cars that have been rusted over. Bricks scattered everywhere on the heavily beaten roads and sidewalks. Dead trees with scorch marks on their trunks. I still can't believe that this place is…_

The sound of metal suddenly interrupted the teenager's train of thought. He glanced down to see his foot stepping on a piece of metal. He analyzed the dusty object, noticing the melted edges had an enlarged white painted letter undecipherable at his close distance. The teenager took a few steps back to get a better look and read:

_'Welcome to Namimori. Enjoy your stay and the sights~'_

The teenager sighed as he proceeded to continue his 'sightseeing'. Little did he know that someone was approaching him, the teenager's back facing toward the stranger.

Old and beaten leather shoes silently walked the beaten and scorched streets. A white lab coat stood still, unmoved by the absent breeze. The stranger pulled his hands out of his plaid colored pants and put a ring with a green jewel on his right middle finger, soon igniting it with what appeared to be Lightning Dying Will Flames. He got out a small strange green box, patterned with black spots, from the side of his belt and gave it the electricity from the ring.

The box quietly released a black semi-automatic pistol with a green sliding mechanism. The stranger approached the teenager slowly and cautiously. In a matter of seconds, he pulled the gun to the teenager's hooded head.

"Don't move or I will shoot! Now give me all your stuff!" threatened the stranger.

The unfazed teenager cracked a small smirk.

"Seventh Hour," he whispered as he executed a back kick, forcing the stranger's gun into the air. He followed it up with a spin kick to the right side of the stranger's head to force him to the ground. As the teenager's black revolver materialized in his right hand, he caught the stranger's falling Lightning Pistol in his left hand. He pinned the stranger to the ground, his right kneecap stabbing the stranger's gut, his left foot pinning the stranger's right arm. The revolver aimed at his forehead. The pistol locked onto his throat.

The teenager got a good look at the stranger; examining the faded dark blue hair that had been styled in a curly, cow-licked fashion and covered the stranger's right eye with dust-coated glasses almost hid the faint flint of his left green eye, wrinkles all over his skin, and a mark under his left eye. The teenager made one conclusion…

_He's old…_

The stranger simply smiled and said, "_Fulmine_."

The pistol in the teenager's hand suddenly changed into green electricity and retracted back into its box. The teenager also smiled and helped the strange old man up as he dispersed his Sky flames and returned his gloves to its original form before putting them back into his pocket. The old man dusted off his white lab coat and adjusted his glasses.

"Geez, you could've been a little gentler you know?" the man complained as he rubbed his left cheek where the kick had landed.

"I'm sorry. I thought hitmen weren't supposed to be gentle," the teenager replied.

"I guess. So…" the old man said as he gazed past the shadows of the teenager's hood. "You killed again…eight people this time, right?"

"Yeah."

"Are you starting to get the hang of it?"

"I will never 'get the hang' of killing…"

"Yeah, he was like that too. That man…"

"What about you? Haven't you already 'got the hang' of killing? _Fulmine Guardiano di Vongola Decimo_?"

"Geez. Again with that long ass name? Didn't I already tell you not to call me that? It leaves a bad taste…and bad memories…"

"So what should I call you?"

"Don't you remember my name? We were pretty close before."

"No we weren't, _Professore Fulmine_."

"Again with the titles? You've really gotten obnoxious kid. Besides, I don't have _Fulmine_ in my name!"

"What? Are you going to kidnap me in your sports car and give me "cement shoes" so I can sleep with the fishes, you lame-ass "Mafioso"?"

"Keep talking like that and I will."

"Tch. What ever you want…Old Man Bovino…"

"Sigh. Well…I guess that's a little improvement... what's your name again?"

"Didn't I already tell you at that night when we became accomplices? The fire has reduced my name to ashes and replaced it with the searing image of that day…" the teenager answered as he looked towards the clouded sky.

"Come on. We better get rolling," the teenager finished.

The old guardian shrugged. "You're right. Even these old bones can tell that a storm is coming,"

The old man began walking toward the outskirts of town as a flash of lightning appeared, followed by clouds slowly gathering. The teenager followed the retired "_Mafioso_" as the thunder began to sound through the deserted land, its deep, stranded voice weeping in heavy sorrow.

=End of Prologue 3=

XII-=-=-=-=-=-=-XII

OPENING FILE…

BOX WEAPON CATALOGUE OPENED. INPUT SEARCH REQUEST(S)…

PROCESSING…

LOADING…

COMPLETE

Name: Sun Scalpel

Type: Support

Flames Needed: Sun

Function: A healing items that helps "activate" the regeneration capabilities of cells to accelerate the rate of healing, enabling wounds to heal almost instantly, depending on the amount of flames used, the purity of the ring, and the severity of the wounds.

Name: Dark Slicer, Version 4

Type: Weapon

Flames Needed: Any and all flames, depending on which model it is.

Function: A weapon that has gone through improvement after improvement to help its battle capabilities. A thinner and wider version of the first version of Dark Slicer, this will follow their targets and can be controlled by their will. Due to the change in size, only one Dark Slicer is contained instead of three. And since it is thinner, the acceleration capabilities have been disabled.

Name: Flame Arrow

Type: Arsenal

Flames Needed: Storm

Notable Users: Hayato Gokudera

Function: Originally part of the Sistema C.A.I, it can act as its own independent arsenal weapon, a weapon that can turn flames into ammunition, which, in turn, can extinguish a person's flame. However, if real ammunition is inserted in the back barrel, then it will be coated with Storm Flames and can be fired with the properties of the flames.

Name: Electric Billiards

Type: Weapon Set

Flames Needed: Lightning

Function: An upgraded set from the original Shot Plasma where it includes the whole set of sixteen billiards balls floating around the user and also a Cue Stick coated with Lightening flames, which can be used as a weapon itself. The billiard balls can gather around to form a shield and create erratic movements when "cleared" by the Cue Ball. They also have abilities to create towers made of Lightning flames and electrocute anymore within their cage or impale anybody between two billiard balls.

Name: Mist Rapier

Type: Weapon

Flames Needed: Mist

Function: This weapon acts like a normal rapier. However, when mist flames are being used, it can give the "illusion" of extending like a whip.

Name: White Orchid

Type: Unknown

Flames Needed: Sky

Function: When Sky flames are given, the box will give bloom to a white orchid. When combined with the Zero Point Breakthrough: Revised and the Chrono Gloves, it can help absorb Lightning flames from its opponents and store it in the gloves to be used later or transferred into other Flame Storage boxes. Fortunately, the flames stay Lightning and are not converted into Sky flames.

Name: Pomegranate Bloom

Type: Unknown

Flames Needed: Sky

Function: When Sky flames are given, the box will give bloom to a pomegranate bloom. When combined with the Zero Point Breakthrough: Revised and the Chrono Gloves, it can help absorb Storm flames from its opponents and store it in the gloves to be used later or transferred into other Flame Storage boxes. Fortunately, the flames stay Storm and are not converted into Sky flames.

Name: Wolfsbane

Type: Unknown

Flames Needed: Sky

Function: When Sky flames are given, the box will give bloom to a yellow-petaled plant. When combined with the Zero Point Breakthrough: Revised and the Chrono Gloves, it can help absorb Mist flames from its opponents and store it in the gloves to be used later or transferred into other Flame Storage boxes. Fortunately, the flames stay Mist and are not converted into Sky flames.

Name: Pistol

Type: Arsenal

Flames Needed: Lightning

Function: A semi-automatic pistol that has been custom-made to show a green-sliding mechanism, homage to an old friend and a fellow hitman. With Lightning flames, the user can shoot much more powerful shots that won't slow down it were to even go through stone columns.

XII============XII

Hello. It is Arthur. I think it may be around April Fools Day right now. Trust me, this is no joke. And I have more news. To make up for the time span between chapters, a new one will be posted tomorrow, I promise you this. Along with an Italian Dictionary that may be useful to those that may be too lazy to search up translations.

As for the summary…The battle has finally finished with the teenager emerging victorious over his pursuers and taking his spoils of boxes, rings, and flames. When he arrived in the abandoned town of Namimori, he meets up with the Tenth Vongola's Lightning Guardian, Lambo Bovino. What is their connection? What are the flames for? What will happen in the next chapter? Find on tomorrow!


	5. Prologue 4: A Fifty Year Older Lightning

Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of Katekyo Hitman Reborn! That claim belongs to the creator, Amano Akira. Any other familiar trademarks belong to their original owner. The following story is my, "elyavalon", own original work. If you believe you have seen something like this, please message me if you think there is a problem.

Now…a break…

XII------------XII

"_Get up. Come on. You know what is at stake right now. If you don't get serious, you will be killed."_

"_I am serious!"_

"_No, you're not. I can tell you're holding back, do you think the great Lambo Bovino will settle for such a weak student!"_

The teenager suddenly snapped back to reality and out of his daydream.

_Damn…why am I remembering something like that at a time like this?_

The teenager looked up at the night sky as the twinkling stars shined brightly.

Night had fallen over the decrepit ruins of Namimori. Behind an abandoned warehouse situated in the outskirts of the ruins, a tent and campfire had been set up with two figures huddled around it; the teenager and the former Guardian of Lightning. Beside them, a table was positioned with two chairs against to it and a black backpack was settled on the table's surface, accompanied by various Boxes and Rings of all categories. Lambo quietly chewed on some meat that he had set on his cracked plate and the teenager finished up the last of his meal as he set the plate behind the log he was leaning on. He hurriedly went into the tent and picked up a bag of chips. He started to loudly munch on them as the noise slightly annoyed the old guardian.

Minutes later, the teenager finished the last chip, crumpled the bag, and threw it in a nearby trashcan. Bored, the teenager grabbed seven rings out of his pocket. Among them was the Ring of the Sky and jewel-absent rings. Each had a respective insignia, whether it was a sun, a raindrop, an interesting representation of mist, a cloud, a tornado, and lightning bolt. He tossed them lightly into the air and caught them. He tossed them again and caught them again, continuing this process until Lambo finished what was left of his meal and drank the last of his can of beer that he had beside him.

"I see you got the Vongola Rings that I have asked for," said Lambo.

"Yeah, I did. I had to show the one with the blue jewel to Justin though," said the teenager.

"Well, whether you showed him or not, it doesn't make much of a difference. We're going to be long gone when they find us."

"Yeah… Anyway, I followed your instructions and the Box Weapons you asked for. Strangely enough, all of them were in that armored car. But, what's so special about these Vongola Rings and those boxes that you asked me to get?" the teenager inquired as he went over to the table and held up seven boxes of various colors of the rainbow, each engraved with the Crest of the Vongola.

"Those, my boy, are the original Vongola Boxes that the later Box Weapons of the core members of the family were modeled from. And these rings are much more powerful than you give them credit for. Hand me that ring with the lightning bolt," said Lambo as the teenager handed him the requested ring.

Lambo slid the ring on his left middle finger while sliding four Lightning Rings on the fingers of his right hand, save for the thumb. He then held up both hands forward and stretched them out.

"Look at the collective Lightning flames I get from a D-class, a C-class, a B-class, and an A-class Lightning ring," said Lambo as he ignited the rings with green sparks, with the D-class ring giving off a modest sphere of energy and the A-class emitting a sphere four times the size of the D-class's. The flames from all the ranges formed together and collected around the former Lightning Guardian's right palm, transforming into an orb of Lightning flames similar to the size of a tennis ball.

"And this is the Lightning flame that I get from this Vongola Ring of Lightning!" shouted Lambo as an explosion of Lightning flames burst from the Lightning Ring, creating a small shockwave that shook up his surroundings. He gathered the flames and concentrated them into his left palm, soon shaping into the size of a basketball with more Lightning flames still erupting from the ring.

"As you can see the, the Vongola Rings are able to producer fiercer and purer flames than that of regular, simple rings," Lambo explained as he held the balls of Lightning Flames next to each other for the teenager to compare. The old guardian suddenly stopped emitting flames from the mundane rings and dispersed the "basketball" of flames, letting the energy continuously escape into its surroundings as he picked up the green Vongola Box.

"When a Vongola Box and a Vongola Ring come together, it brings forth something like this! Gyuudon!" shouted Lambo as he thrust the energy-emitting ring into the slot of the green box, making it open and release a black buffalo with a type of Lightning insignia on its forehead. Lambo simply petted the Animal Box Weapon, watching it respond to him playfully.

"With the Vongola Rings, one is able to draw out the full strength of any Box Weapon. Thus, to undergo a process called **CAMBIO FORMA** , meaning "Change Form", can a Vongola Box change into something inspired from something that each of their respective _Primo Guardiano_ used in their lives. Thus, Gyuudon is able to undergo **CAMBIO FORMA** and change into something that the _Primo Guardiano di Fulmine_ had used," explained Lambo as he cut off the flame from the Vongola Ring and returned Gyuudon back to his box, setting them both of the table.

"With each Vongola Box does a Box Animal undergo **CAMBIO FORMA** ."

"The Mist Owl, Mukurou, is able to change into the Demon Spade's Evil Lens."

"The Sun Kangaroo, Kangaryu, is able to change into the Knuckle of Maximum Break."

"The Cloud Hedgehog, Roll, is able to change into the Alaude's Handcuffs."

"The Storm Cub, Uri, can combine with the Flame Arrow to create the G-Archery. This weapon would be considered as an extension of what _Decimo Guardiano di Tempesta_ had mainly used in his armament. "

"The Rain Dog, Jirou, and the Rain Swallow, Kojirou, are special cases as the Vongola Box of Rain are a two-part combination. Jirou wields three katana handles that can emit Rain Dying Will Flame blades and all can be held in one hand. Kojirou, on the other hand, can combine with the shinai called Shigure Kintoki, which will form a long sword. This combination is called Asari Ugetsu."

"My former Lightning Buffalo is able to change into Lampo's Shield, an Armor/Shield combination."

"Lastly, the Vongola Box of Sky contains the Sky Lion Cub known as Natsu. It can change into the offensive 'Primo Gauntlet' or the defensive 'Primo Mantle'."

The teenager opened his mouth, and let out a huge yawn to his former Professor's lecture.

"Yeah, yeah, _professore_. I get the point. But how's all of this going to help me?" the teenager asked impatiently.

A long silence passed through the deserted town.

"Anyway…" Lambo continued as he looked over the table.

_He didn't answer!_

"I'm impressed that you managed to get the Cloud Tonfas, Sistemia C.A.I., Mist Trident, and Lightning Billiards boxes. However…" Lambo murmured as he picked a handful of boxes that looked unfamiliar with these boxes and examined them with a curious eye.

"I just found them lying around. If I'm going to the past, I might as well pack as much 'heat' as possible right?" answered the teenager.

_That was a lie._

"I guess. And you also brought back plenty of rings from each flame category."

"Yeah…but…I just thought of something…" the teenager said as he held up the Vongola Ring of the Sky with his left hand and his A-class Sky Ring with his right, sizing up the two.

"All of the rings have colored jewels on them except for the Vongola Rings. You told me that these rings were a third of the cornerstones responsible for creating the earth, yet the flame output from the two balls of Lightning felt a little different…like that Vongola Ring had been restrained…" hypothesized the teenager.

The old man remained silent.

"Let's just say that it isn't TIME for you to learn about their truth," teased Lambo.

"I guess…" the teenager admitted as he took out a picture that he kept inside his jacket. It showed a peaceful scene of him, four teenage girls, and three teenage boys all gathered around a birthday cake. A man and a woman were also standing behind the younger version of the teenager in the photograph. Lambo stepped over to the teenager and caught a glimpse of the picture, seeing its burnt edges as the former professor's expression saddened.

"I'm sorry about them," he offered his condolences as he patted the teenager's shoulder.

"Yeah," the teenager responded as a tear emerged from the shadow of his hood. "I'm doing this for them." The teenager slid the picture back inside his jacket and wiped the tear off hastily.

"Let's change the subject," the teenager said, "Can you tell me what the other guardians were like?"

"Hmm. I guess I was young back then so I can only give you bits and pieces of it."

"It's okay, I don't mind," the teenager compromised.

"To start us off….Hmm…I think it would be proper to start off with…Ryohei Sasagawa, the most extreme guy I knew. I mean… the only word that can describe him was "extreme". He was part of the boxing team at high school and got along with everyone, even though he could barely remember anything. His sister, Kyoko-neechan, cared for him deeply. Even if he was an idiot at times, he would have had no problems to breaking all adversity with his body and becoming the sun to brighten your day."

"Next would be…Kyoya Hibari. Mmm… That guy's scary. He had great perception to see through illusions, great stamina, and his immense strength and bloodlust easily gave him the title of 'Strongest Guardian'. He had a one-track mind of only fighting strong people but was helpful, given if Dino Cavallone can help. He was a man that upheld discipline and liked to classify everyone who was too weak an herbivore. His violent nature easily allowed him to "Bite You to Death". He hated crowds and was truly the aloof, isolated cloud that could never be restrained and only stood by the family from an independent standpoint."

"Then there was Chrome-neechan and Mukuro Rokudo, the two Mist Guardians. They were an odd couple. Chrome-neechan was so cute and caring, even if she didn't look like it and act like it at first. Mukuro was as cold as he appeared to be and hated the mafia, much like you. Mukuro lost to Tsuna-nii at one time and was imprisoned in the Vendicare. Chrome was caught in a terrible car accident that made her not only lose her right eye, but some vital organs as well. By a twist of fate, Mukuro met Chrome while he was going through an illusion of his own. I don't know too much of the details, but at that time, because Mukuro existed, Chrome lived. Because Chrome lived, Mukuro existed. They needed each other as much as the other. Soon enough, Chrome-neechan was transplanted real organs so the two of them could fight at their full strength…However…never mind…I don't want to get into that right now…but…their powers were tremendous individually, they were truly the mist that can shroud the Vongola."

"Ah! I guess there was also Takeshi Yamamoto, the nicest guy you would ever meet who turned out to be a true-born hitman. His ability to adapt to any situation made him a natural, even if he thought the 'Mafia' was a game for a while. He was great at baseball and a great swordsman too. He used the Shigure Souen Style, the most flawless and utterly invincible sword technique you would face. Still, when you meet him, it feels like you'll be friends for a long time and he will protect those close to him, like the calm tranquil rain that will wash away everything."

"And last but not least, Hayato Gokudera. Hmm…that guy…it's hard to describe…but…if I were to sum him up in one word it would be…_fratello_. I think my fondest memories beside the ones with Mama, Kyoko-neechan, Haru-neechan, Chrome-neechan, Bianchi-neechan, Futa-nii, and I-pin were with him…Don't ask why he's eighth… I remember doing all kinds of stuff to his hair and clothes, even drawing on his face. We would always argue at each other for hours on end and start to fight towards the end. He was very loyal to the Tenth and slowly started to open up to everyone. He was very smart, quick-witted, and rattled his mouth as quickly as his analytical skills. Swore a lot too. But, he was a great right-hand man to the boss and a great person to know. His skills in battle were as sharp and fast like his mouth. He was truly the never-ending storm in the center of every attack."

Lambo faced the teenager, who he found slouching with his head rested in his hands. Upon closer examination, he discovered the teenager had fallen sleeping! The professor slapped his own face in despair and let a big sigh escape from him.

After a few seconds, he slapped the teenager upside the head, waking up the now angry teenager.

"What the hell was that for!" the teenager shouted.

"You fell asleep!" Lambo responded.

"I can't help it when you go all "_Professore Conferenza_' on me!"

"But I can help you not get "_pigro_"!"

"I'm not "_pigro_"! I'm sleep-deprived!"

"They're both the same thing!"

"No they're not!"

"Yes they are!"

After a few more minutes of bickering, the two ceased talking and erupted into carefree laughter. Lambo slapped the teenager's back and the teenager slapped Lambo's back so hard that he fell off the log they were sitting on. This made the teenager and professor laugh even harder as Lambo struggled to settle back onto the log.

After their laughter died down, the two of them gazed at the blazing fire which burned lazily before them.

"You know what?" Lambo said.

"Hmm?"

"You remind me of everyone. Ryohei's extreme passion, Hayato's swearing, Takeshi's adaptability, Mukuro's vileness, and Kyoya's bloodlust. However, you also remind me of everyone's bright side, save for Mukuro and Kyoya of course. You have that kind of atmosphere around you, like _Vongola Decimo_. You could have made a fine Vongola boss."

"You think so?"

"Yes. If only you had the blood, then you could have the title and the ring. Maybe everyone would've been spared."

"That reminds me… Why did you say that I shouldn't wear the Vongola Ring of the Sky when I got it?"

"Well, the Vongola Ring of the Sky is different from the other six Vongola Rings. Not only is the Vongola Ring of the Sky proof of the current Vongola Boss but it also has a type of 'will' that will allow it to reject anyone that is not of Vongola blood. If you were to wear it and attempt to ignite it with Sky flames, your body would be severely injured because of the rejection."

"I see. So I guess this Sky Ring will have to do for now," pondered the teenager as he held up his A-class Sky Ring and tossed it on the table, listening to the clink sound that clashed with its surface.

"For now. So…" Lambo said as he went over the table and lifted up a pair of black motorcycle gloves, "How are the Chrono Gloves that I developed for you?"

"They were interesting. The First Hour enabled me to use Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition while the Tenth Hour enabled flight, Zero Point Breakthrough: Revised, and the set-up for X-Burner. I'm actually impressed with its Weapon Storage the most."

"Yes. It took some time to figure out how to recalibrate regular weapons and modify them into pure Sky flames. Can you imagine the all-nighters I had to put up with just to get a fork in there?" Lambo asked with a slight chuckle as he set the gloves down on the table.

"I can imagine," answered the boy with an amused smirk, "Something's been bothering me too…why did you assign all of those weapons onto each hour, save for the First, Second, Tenth, Eleventh, and Twelfth?"

"It's pretty simple. All of those weapons were used by the previous Vongola bosses. The Seventh Hour, for example, summons a weapon that _Vongola Settimo_ would have used. In other words, the Seventh "gives" you "his gun"."

"I see. Even though you managed to complete the idea, how much time did it take for you to actually come up with it?"

"I had it in my head for a while but never actually constructed such a thing before…that night…the Night of Beginnings."

"That night, huh…"

"Yes. I've learned how to use Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition and Zero Point Breakthrough: Revised from _Abilita Manuale di Vongola Decimo _that _Vongola Decimo_ created for the future Vongola generations. It was a little too hard for me to understand so I put the set-up into the First and Eleventh hours respectively… But I was surprised you had the potential to use them."

"_Equilibrio_, _professore_. It all has to do with balance. A thing that I know too well…"

"I see. So your Nirvana Balance helped you…I've got to say, I've been in this world for far too long and learned many things, but before I met you, I haven't heard of such a thing as the Nirvana Balance…"

"You will learn soon enough _professore_. So… what is the Second Hour?"

"That hour is too strong for you."

"Why?"

"It just is. Now shut up about it."

"Hmm…and the Eleventh and Twelfth?"

"Those are empty, unfortunately…" Lambo answered with a distasteful look.

"Empty? I never thought that you would stop at the tenth hour _professore_," answered the teenager with a disappointed tone

"It's not that I would stop there…it's just that…I would never resort myself to rely on those generations of Vongola. You would know as well as I did what those poor excuses of eleventh of twelfth are capable of!" shouted an enraged Lambo.

"You got me there _professore_, I know all too well of what they are capable of," answered the teenager in a despondent tone.

A few minutes of silence lingered in the atmosphere until Lambo broke it by patting his hands on his thighs to lift himself off the log.

"Now! Let's see how much you've improved since the first time I started training you. If you can land a hit on me, I will acknowledge you as my equal." Lambo said as he pulled out a pair of tattered gray horns from his pocket, along with a Lighting Ring and Lightning Box with a silhouette of a bull's skull painted on all six sides of the box.

"I guess I have no choice," the teenager responded as he jogged to the table and retrieved his black motorcycle gloves while secretly slipping a ring and box from the table into his jacket.

Lambo ignited his ring and transferred the flame to his box, giving him a pair of cowboy boots. He then attached the horns to the sides of his head, "Thunder Set."

Suddenly, green lightning shot out spectacularly from the sky and down onto Lambo himself. The unharmed professor absorbed the energy as his body cackled from the riveted lightening.

"This is it, my protégé. If you hit me, you pass. If you fail to do it, you will die. Using these horns and this old technique of mine proves how serious I am. Here I come!" shouted Lambo as he positioned himself into a stance, ready to charge at the teenager.

The teenager silently responded with his arms opened wide and an arrogant smirk, waiting for his teacher to attack.

The former Lightning Guardian grinned discreetly as the flames from his boots suddenly propelled him forward as horns of green energy emerged from the scratched horns attached his head.

"Electric Ballista!" shouted Lambo as he approached the teenager.

The teenager grabbed the box and ring from his jacket in haste and slipped the ring on quickly and ignited it with its respective flame. At the last second, he infused the flame into the box, releasing a bright light that surrounded the campsite in a matter of seconds. Soon enough, Lambo entered the orb of light.

Moments passed until the vivid globe of light faded and the two figures stood a distance from each other, with only their backs facing the other with no Box weapons of Dying Will flames on their person could be seen by their opponent.

Suddenly the teenager collapsed onto the ground as he tried to catch his breath, supporting himself with only his arms. The old Guardian of Lightning sighed. The victor walked slowly over to the teenager as he looked down on his student with a cold look.

"What are you all tired for?" Lambo asked coldly.

His glasses suddenly cracked and collapsed to the ground. Soon after, his old gray horn ornaments shattered and followed.

"You passed, my student," Lambo acknowledged, in an impressed tone.

The teenager's arm gave out as he lay on the ground, exhausted beyond belief. He flipped himself over and stared up into the face of the calm, cool night sky. He gave one last smirk before he passed out.

The old Lightning Guardian released a brief sigh as he carried the sleeping teenager over to the tent for him to rest comfortably, but not after he stole a cigarette from the teenager's jacket pocket.

Lambo left the tent as he stuck the cigarette in his mouth, grabbed the Vongola Ring of Lightning and ignited the ring, used it to light up his cigarette, and caught a drag. He then grabbed the green Vongola Box and released his old, buffalo friend once more.

"I've really missed you, old friend," said a wistful Lambo as he scratched the Lightning Buffalo's forehead, who responded happily and lovingly.

"This will be the last time I will ever talk to you like this. Will you hear out an old man's last, selfish request?" the old Lightning Guardian asked. His friend replied with a stern nod.

"Protect your new master. He may be strong but he is lost in his own heart. There will be a time when he will be backed into a corner and will be face to face with death. When that time comes, I want you to protect him. Even if this is my last request, I want you to do it out of your own free will," Lambo said, making the Vongola Box confused.

"Don't worry. You will understand in time. I shall give you the power to release yourself once, and only once. You will know when that time will come," the wise guardian proclaimed as he laid his hands on the lightning crest on the buffalo's forehead, making it glow in a brilliant light.

"Now, why don't we do it one last time?" asked the old Lightning Guardian. Gyuundon nodded readily.

"Thank you, my old friend. With this, my request will be complete," Lambo concluded as he raised his hand into the air.

**CAMBIO FORMA**

Those uttered words resonated throughout the abandoned town as rays of light shone through it.

The teenager suddenly awoke from the blinding light that lay outside his tent. He unzipped the tent and his weary eyes shot open in bewilderment as he witnessed a spectacle that echoed against the walls of his body, and would stay with him for as long as he could remember.

=End of Prologue 4=

XII-=-=-=-=-=-=-XII

OPENING FILE…

BOX WEAPON CATALOGUE OPENED. INPUT SEARCH REQUEST(S)…

PROCESSING…

LOADING…

COMPLETE

Name: Bufalo di Fulmine (Buffalo of Lightning)

Type: Animal

Flames Needed: Lightning

Notable User: Lambo Bovino

Function: An animal box weapon that is part of the set of Vongola Boxes developed for the tenth generation Vongola Family. This box weapon is able to emit a large amount of electricity and can cause devastating damage when charging towards its target. This box also has the power to change its form into an armor-shield combo called Lampo's Shield.

Name: Lightning Cow Boy Boots

Type: Equipment

Flames Needed: Lightning

Function: These boots enable the user to propel himself or herself at the opponent in great speeds, as if they were launched by a rail gun.

XII============XII

Hello. It is Arthur again. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well as I have.

This is more like a break chapter before the main plot will finally begin. Once that happens, be prepared.

The summery…hmm…Lambo starts to give a lecture about the difference of the Vongola Rings and regular rings while also talking about the old guardians fondly. Through fifty years, it has seemed like he has matured greatly and has become a professor. A picture has also revealed a little of the teenager's past and he was also training under Lambo. After a battle, he has gained the approval of Lambo of being ready. What is he ready for?

The next chapter will be a turning point. I hope you will enjoy it. Until then, farewell.


	6. Prologue 5: The Lightning Who Took Risks

Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of Katekyo Hitman Reborn! That claim belongs to the creator, Amano Akira. Any other familiar trademarks belong to their original owner. The following story is my, "elyavalon", own original work. If you believe you have seen something like this, please message me if you think there is a problem.

Now…after a half-year delay…the story continues…

XII-XII

Morning arose tentatively in the abandoned town of Namimori. The teenager was out in the campgrounds dressed in the clothes he had worn yesterday, swinging a bo staff to improve his reflexes, balance, and expertise with the weapon. The professor emerged from the tent with a large white laptop in his hands, as he typed away on his keyboard.

"You're practicing again?" asked Lambo.

"Yes," the teenager curtly answered. "I made a promise to my father to keep tempering my skills. I intend to uphold that promise no matter what."

"Whatever you say. By the way, I got Sky Rider ready for you."

"My motorcycle?"

"Yes. I have modified your motorcycle to outfit a Flame Sonar device, a Stealth Flame device to prevent detection, expanded storage capacity for various Flame Storage Boxes, Box Weapons, Rings, and a compartment for a change of clothes. The modifications will also allow the motorcycle to be powered up with your Chrono Gloves, thus you do not need to supply fuel. There are a few other functions that you can find in the PDA that will be left in one of the compartments," Lambo briefed.

"That's good. But still, the main problem I have is my identity. Wouldn't it be tough to survive in a different timeline for almost a year, let alone without anyone or anything to aid me?" questioned the teenager as he dropped his bo staff and pulled out his trench knives.

"I've already taken care of that. I've prepared a virus that, when you upload it to a computer in the past, will spread throughout the world's database and will give you the basics: Driver's License, Birth Certificate, Social Security, DMV registration of the bike, passport, and other matters. The original documents are stored in the "cabinet" compartment in your bike, along with the USB it's contained in. This virus will only last through a year and will make it look like you didn't just appear out of thin air," lectured the professor.

"Why does this sound like a mission briefing for a spy?"

Lambo blinked, dumbfounded, and finally chuckled a little.

"Well, when you put it that way, I guess that's what you are: an assassin from the future travelling into the past to make changes for the best of mankind."

"Don't make is sound more cheesy than it already is, _professore_," responded the teenager as he brought out a pair of tonfas to practice with.

The teenager continued to practice with his trench knives for a few more minutes until he dropped them on the ground, promptly, and picked up a nearby pair of tonfa and started practicing with them as the professor made his way back into his tent.

"So, when am I going to the past? Did you prepare the time machine in the tent yet?" the teenager asked impatiently.

Lambo slipped his head out of the tent and blinked vacantly at the teenager.

"The time machine isn't here. It's in Italy…" confessed the professor before he retreated back into the tent.

"Then what the hell are we doing in Namimori!" the teenager demanded, enraged.

"Geez…stay calm. I already thought that through. Since I can't board a plane to Italy (with me being black-listed and all by the Vongola), I need a much more efficient way to get there, a way that would save me a lot of money and time to prevent unnecessary stress. It's called the Hyper-Flame Ring Transport System, developed by a joint project of the Vongola and the Gigleo Nero," announced Lambo.

"Okay… so when is the Hyper-Flame Ring Transport System going to be ready?" the teenager asked, exasperatingly.

"Don't have a cow! I'm making the necessary adjustments to help compress it into a disc-shaped machine. It shouldn't take more than a few minutes," reassured the former Lightning Guardian, "Keep talking right now. It will help me get my mind off things…"

"Shouldn't you be working on that thing in peace and quiet? What happens if you make a mistake?" the concerned teenager inquired.

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to? I'm the great Lambo Bovino, PhD in Electrical Engineering, Computer Engineering, and Quantum Physics. There is no way I can make a mistake to such a crucial piece of machiner – OW!"

A clumsy, bemusing silence filled the air.

"…Are you okay?" the teenager asked, while stifling a chuckle.

"I'm fine…Jusht bit my lip a shecond there. No worries…" lisped the professor

"….Okay…So…can you go over the mission with me one more time?"

"I'll tell you when we get to Italy via the transport shyshtem."

"Okay," the teenager responded as he continued to practice with his tonfa, remembering the battle he took part in yesterday. Suddenly, a thought came to mind in his head.

"So, how did you manage to let the Chrono Gloves store flames and keep them in their specific category? I thought that Zero Point Breakthorough: Revised was meant to convert your enemies' flames into your own."

"It's quite shimple. I just revished the Zero Point Breakthrough: Revished with the Orchid Theory and Flame Shtorage Box mechanicsh to help shtore in flamesh. Since I wash able to sholve how to shtore in flamesh, all I needed to do wash messh with the Zero Point Breakthrough: Revished mechanishm of the Tenth Hour to transhfer the flamesh into the glove itself inhstead of the body and keep them in their reshpective categoriesh."

"That's a little hard to follow…and the lisp doesn't help…" the confused teenager stated as he dropped the tonfas and picked up a pair of katars.

"Deal with it. Unlessh you want me to explain the Orchid Theorem, that'sh the most shimplishtic explanation I have! And don't blame my lishp. I'll use Shun flamesh to heal it when we get there!"

"Okay, I got it… Hey! I have another question. There was an illusionist in my most recent battle. Why couldn't I use THAT when I had the chance?"

"Shorry about that…I shcrewed up on the calculationsh…Instead of shix days, it apparently takesh a week for the sherum to fully shpread through your body. Be grateful that you even have the chansh to get the ability. The plansh from the Eshtraneo Family were incomplete and it took a few all-nightersh to finish it…"

"Will it give me the same thing as that person?"

"Who knowsh…It might not. The Nirvana Balance within you may change itsh propertiesh so we can't be too shure…"

"Okay…Is the machine ready yet?" the teenager shouted as he dropped the katars and picked up the katana.

"I'm almost done. I just need to make the neceshshary adjushtmentsh so we can get the maximum effishienchy output from our flamesh. We need about… three million _Fiamma Voltsh_ in order to power it up. I can provide two million."

"Okay," the teenager replied as he swiftly struck the ground with the katana. He looked around to see various weapons littering the campsite. He slipped a ring with a plastic jewel on his middle finger as he began to retrieve the weapons and return them to their boxes.

"_Professore_, thank you again for making the weapon containment boxes."

"No problem. You sheemed to be a big fan of weaponsh and your profishienshy with them ish top notch. It would be overkill if you were to try and use flame-enhanshed weaponsh in a one-on-one fight against a grunt.

"Yeah…those guys yesterday…they looked weak but they were from Justin's family…"

"Ah, yesh, that bashtard'sh Misht…If they were trained by him, it's no wonder why you had to get sherioush, even though you're _pigro…_THAT ISH NO REASON FOR YOU TO COMPLETELY FORGET ABOUT THE WEAPON BOXESH YOU LEFT WITH ME!" the old guardian shrieked, forcing the teenager to annoyingly muffle his ears with his hands.

As the teenager finished putting the weapons back into their boxes and packed them into his backpack, he went into the tent to find his professor tinkering with a white disc-shaped object. He closed and attached the cover to the machine as he connected the machine to his green laptop.

"What are you doing now, _professore_?" inquired the curious teenager.

"I'm just inputting the coordinatesh to out deshtinashion and shynching thish deviesh with the deviesh at our destination. Hand me the Vongola Ring of Lightning. I need it if I am to generate two million _Fiama Volts_," Lambo requested as he held out his hand, expectantly. The teenager complied and handed him the ring.

The old guardian slipped on the ring as he pressed "ENTER" on his computer, making an orb the size of a basketball pop up from the disc.

"It'sh time," Lambo said as he placed his hands on the globe, shortly followed by the teenager. Both of their rings sparked until their flames ignited. The flames swirled frantically as they were absorbed into ball.

_Damn…This feeling…It's like it's forcing it out of me…Even if it's just a small amount…this feeling…_

"Use your Nirvana Balance to sense when you gave a million volts. After that, I will complete it," commanded Lambo as the teenager nodded in response.

_Focus…_

The screen read: 1,264,984 FIAMA VOLTS

_Focus…_

1,561,381 FIAMA VOLTS

_Focus…_

1,861,093

_NOW!_

The teenager released his grip and extinguished the flames from his ring as Lambo continued to supply the machine until it read "3,000,000 FIAMA VOLTS". The tired guardian struggled to catch his breath as the machine retracted the globe and began to glow.

"Better sit tight. Things are about to get bumpy," Lambo warned as he slowly closed his eyes. The teenager followed his professor's example, as a brilliant, bright light radiated from the abandoned city of Namimori.

XII_XII

In the forests of Sicily, Italy, a little cottage poised and sat silently…until now…

A vivid light escaped the windows of the cottage as a quake disturbed the peace of the forest. Moments later, the light faded and the quake subsided. The teenager emerged from the entrance, clutching his head from the trip that he had experienced.

"Note to self: Never travel like that again," the teenager muttered under his breath.

"Remind me never to take that way again," mumbled the weak, old guardian as he made his way out the door. The teenager helped him up as they walked toward a white disc planted on the ground.

The teenager examined the object, "What is this thing?" the teenager commentated as he crouched down and knocked on the disc, giving off a hollow, metallic sound.

"That, my boy, is what we need," said Lambo as he brought out a remote control and pressed a green button. Suddenly, the disc raised itself towards the sky, pulling out a pole-like object with it. Soon after, the pole expanded to create a circular-shaped threshold.

"This is what I created for countless years: The Time Tunnel," explained Lambo as he threw the Vongola Ring of Lightning at the teenager, who soon caught it and shoved it back into his pocket.

"Time Tunnel? You mean…we can go to any point in the past or future with this?" asked the teenager.

"That's right…Even if I set up this machine in the future, it wouldn't affect the past. Thus, through a complicated process, I have planted a similar "Time Tunnel" 49 years and 2 months into the past. I completed it three days ago and it should still be good to use."

"This is really something…but…how could you plant a creation you made forty nine years and two months into the past?"

"You will learn sooner of later, my _protégé_. But, do you remember the idea of "Parallel Worlds"?"

"Yeah…I remember…" the despondent teenager answered, remembering the first time he learned of such a thing…

"But..." he glanced down at his Chrono Gloves.

"Still…" he gazed at the cottage behind his professor, which housed the Hyper-Flame Ring Transport System.

"You…" he looked at the Time Tunnel.

"You really went all the way for this…didn't you?" the teenager asked in disbelief.

"Yes. Yes, I did," answered the stern Lambo.

"But…wouldn't this create something irreversible?" asked the teenager.

"What do you mean by that?" questioned Lambo.

"If we were to change the past, would that affect the other Parallel Worlds that have also been affected by that choice? Wouldn't there be others that are doing the same thing?"

"…No…I don't think that's possible…"

"And what made you arrive at that conclusion?"

"If I were to guess, this is the only timeline in which you and I met."

"You mean…because I met you…this is the only world that can change the future?"

"Exactly!" Lambo excitedly responded.

"Then what about the other Vongola Twelfths of the other Parallel Worlds? Wouldn't they be affected by this too?"

"I do not think that would happen."

"Why not? Why must we be the only ones who have to face this fucking HELL!"

"Because, in those other worlds, there may be different Twelfths. Depending on the different choices that are possible, there would be different Twelfths in all of the Parallel Worlds. They can be good. They can be bad; the spitting image of the Tenth, the Third, or even XANXUS. There can also be those who fought the Conspirators and failed, and the current Twelfth… And nobody that has even a remote connection to the mafia has ever faced the Vongola full-on, until you came along and was pushed into the Mafia World in the Night of Beginnings. You have an unknown power that you hold within your blood."

"Why…all of this time traveling… all of my training… all of this mafia shit…why are you helping me?"

"Because… I had lost hope…When I found out that the tenth generation was killed half a year ago, I lost hope. Then, when the Night of Beginnings happened, I thought it was going to be my turn…until some idiot of a student found me, and gave me hope again."

"Yes, that night, when I began to be influenced by the mafia…" the teenager said as he glanced at his clenched fist.

"Now, half a year later, here we are, about to travel to the past to change the future," Lambo said as he strolled past the teenager to the front of the Time Tunnel, admiring his accomplishment.

"…What will happen? How is this going to go down?" the teenager eagerly asked as he came to Lambo's side and stared at the Time Tunnel.

"If we plan to change the future, we have to make sure that the Ancestors of the Conspirators die at the same time. Thus, the power of the pure flames in your Chrono Gloves…"

"The weapons?" the teenager asked as he turned the dial on his Chrono Gloves to point to VII, to take out a black pistol wrapped in Sky flames. He soon disengaged his Chrono Gloves and forced the black pistol to turn into flames and return to its home.

"Yes. Those weapons contain a type of poison. When influenced by the quantum mechanics and particles of time travel, it will begin a timer. When 365 days have passed, that is when the poison will stop the heart of the person it's infused with. Thus, this future will inadvertently be disconnected from time and space."

"Meaning that this whole world will be destroyed?"

"EXACTLY!" Lambo shouted immediately with passion, as if he had unwillingly accepted a bleak fate.

"Yet, it wouldn't be destroyed at the same time?"

"CORRECT AGAIN!" he shouted as if he were a mad scientist who had discovered the meaning of life.

"However, some of the world's laws and logic will be distorted…"

"No," the professor calmly answered.

"That won't happen. With the addition to time traveling, the Time Tunnel is able to preserve the law that "Energy can neither be created nor destroyed", meaning that the energy that the earth had since the beginning of time will never change. If we add you there, it would break that logic, therefore, if you give or take away energy in the past, this future will compensate and will balance it out and you have to come back to the future via the Time Tunnel before the 365 days are up or you will end up destroying this world and "reset" all of your hard work. This isn't some game where you die and get retries. This is once-in-a-lifetime shot where, if you screw up, it's game over for everyone."

"You really thought about everything, didn't you?" the teenager scoffed at the professor.

"Who do you take me for, my boy? I am the great Lambo Bovino!" the professor haughtily said.

The pair chuckled as Lambo began the preparations on the Time Tunnel and the teenager retrieved his motorcycle from within the cottage. He examined his Sky Rider for any last adjustments that needed to be made.

Lambo started up the final adjustments as the teenager arrived in front of the supposed tunnel.

"Okay, set up your gloves right now."

The teenager slipped on his gloves and activated the Dying Will flames on his forehead and gloves, transforming them into Chrono Gloves. He examined the crystals embedded in his gloves, and discovered the different shades of colors that adorned them. The right glove contained purple, green, and blue while the left glove was ornamented in indigo, red, and yellow.

"I don't remember all of this flame energy in my gloves…"

"I installed the power in them just now. The machine cannot work without coordinates to the destination… All of it works in nine years and ten month intervals but it could be in two sets or even ten sets. With the Chrono gloves, we're able to accomplish this. And, with the power of the Vongola Rings, a third of the Tri-Ni-Sette, the purity of the power of the rings will be able to power the machine to its fullest potential. Now, put on all of the Vongola Rings except for the Sky."

The teenager had done so. He slipped on the Vongola Rings of Cloud, Lightning, and Rain on his right hand and the Vongola Rings of Mist, Storm, and Sun on the left. Lambo pulled in the algorithms for the machine on his laptop, and gave a nod to signal the teenager to release the ring flames. The teenager complied as he lit the Vongola Ring of Mist. Suddenly, a foggy image of a forest appeared in the hole of the tunnel. Then the Cloud and Lightning rings elucidated the image, making it clearer. Then the Sun, Storm, and Rain rings followed suit as the image abruptly shrank toward the center, giving way to tunnel an image that looked like circuitry. Finally, orange flames erupted from the gloves and began pouring into the machine.

"Looks like it's working,_ professore_," said the teenager with confidence.

"Yep," answered Lambo.

Suddenly, a cackle of electricity cracked and the image became foggy and distorted, disappearing into the expanse of the tunnel.

"NO!" cried Lambo as he armed all the fingers of his hands with Class-A Lightning Rings. He quickly lit the rings and drove the power to the machine in vain.

_No! All of the work I've done on this! All of the times I wished I was dead! All of the times I prayed for everyone to come back! If this doesn't work now, we will never get a second chance. It has to be done now!_

XII============XII

It has been a long time. I am sorry for this long delay. Due to certain circumstances, I had reached an obstacle and recently past it. Please forgive me for making you wait if I had done so.

Well, I promise the next chapter will appear within the week. I will speak more when it appears.

Until then, farewell.


	7. Prologue 6: That Lightning, Left Behind

Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of Katekyo Hitman Reborn! That claim belongs to the creator, Amano Akira. Any other familiar trademarks belong to their original owner. The following story is my, "elyavalon", own original work. If you believe you have seen something like this, please message me if you think there is a problem.

Now…the final chapter of the "Prologue".

XII-XII

As he witnessed all the hard work he had done over countless years vanishing before him, Lambo vainly imbued the Time Tunnel with his Lightning flames as the teenager struggled to contribute more of his Sky flames.

_Damn it! At this rate, the Time Tunnel's engine will overheat from using the external battery and the amount of flames we're pouring into it. We need purer flames! We need…we need…THAT…_

"You! Give me the Lightning Vongola Ring!" demanded Lambo as he took off the rings on both of his middle fingers, pocketing one of them while straining to give the other to the confused teenager.

As the teenager looked at his tutor's face, he saw desperation, yet, also a glimmer of hope. He complied with Lambo's demand as he exchanged the Lightning Vongola Ring with the old guardian's A-class Lightning Ring. The aged Lambo quickly equipped his right hand with the Lightning Vongola Ring, following up with an odd wing-patterned ring from his pocket for his left hand.

Lambo made both of his hands into fists and struck them together with the Vongola Ring knocking into the strange ring, soon closing his eyes after.

The image of a young man with green hair and a lightning-shape mole under his closed right eye appeared inside Lambo's mind.

_Lampo, I know you can hear me._

…_What do you want, old-timer?_

_Old-timer? Hearing it from the guy that died many years ago._

…_What do you want?_

_The only thing that would make me want to see your ugly face again: The Original Vongola Ring of Lightning._

_Hmm? True that I have the power to unlock it for a former guardian, but why would I give the power to you, a former Vongola Guardian?_

_Vongola Decimo_

_Decimo, eh…_

…

_All right. But, just this once… for you._

_This one time is all I need!_

Lambo's eyes shot open as the Lightning Vongola Ring glowed in a radiant green light. Suddenly, a great burst of Lightning flames erupted from Lambo, forcing the teenager to brace himself as he stared in awe as his tutor practically glowing in energy.

_Tri-Ni-Sette Di Fulmine_

Beneath the clothes of Lambo, a mark etched was into his back, the mark of a triangle. At the top point is an arch, accompanied by a pair of wings in the lower left point, and finally a clam tucked away happily in a corner by itself. An iridescent lightning bolt lay emblazoned at the center of the triangle.

With a scream of agony, the rings that Lambo had put on before began to reverberate as green Dying Will flames encircled his body.

_What the hell is this power! If the professor had this kind of power before…then why didn't he use it?_

The teenager, still pouring in some of his Sky flames, noticed a triangle mark on his tutor's back but chose to ignore it, focusing instead on completing the tribute to the machine.

Finally, Lambo and the teenager let out a battle cry and gave one more outburst of flames until they were pushed back by a powerful, unknown force. The machine radiated with a blinding light as the old professor and his protégé tried to get up. The light faded. The accomplices sat up, gazing at a completed and functional Time Tunnel, trying to catch their breath in awe.

"Did we do it?" the teenager asked as he looked toward the professor.

Lambo took a moment to catch his breath, stood up, and gone over to the Time Tunnel, examining the circuits and the hardware. After inspecting it, he gave a nod toward the machine and a "thumbs up" to the teenager. The restored teenager walked over to his old tutor as he took off the Lightning Ring he was given. Lambo took his ring back and pocketed it with the other rings on his hands soon after he handed the Lightning Vongola back to the teenager.

"So, _professore_, what did you do?" inquired the impressed teenager.

"…Something that was necessary," stated the professor in a monotone voice.

"Which is?"

"Nothing worth mentioning."

"…Okay, professor," surrendered the teenager as he checked the contents of his bag and condition of his motorcycle.

Lambo went into the cabin and returned with a type of mechanical arm, absent of a hand. He later handed it to the teenager as he finished his preparations and curiously examined the arm.

"What is this, _professore_? A part of a robot I need to take with me?" asked the teenager.

Lambo quickly slapped him upside the head for his idiocy.

"That is the Mission Gauntlet. This gives you information and data concerning the era you're about to enter. It also allows me to communicate with you at certain points when I feel the need. And, when used in conjunction with the Chrono Gloves, it will sound off a type of frequency that only your targets can hear. This will cause their heart to beat only a little faster, thus, you should be able to use your **Nirvana Balance: Closed Hearing** to hear the unusual heart rate," explained the former Lightning Guardian.

The teenager puts the gauntlet on his left arm as he listened to his professor's lecture, trying his very best not to sleep through it.

"That should be all. Now, you have to get to a certain speed in order to break through the space-time-continuum-field and enter the Time Tunnel. That speed is…"

"Eighty-eight miles per hour?" asked the teenager.

"What? No! Don't be ridiculous. You have to go eight-one miles per hour. Where did you get eighty-eight miles per hour?" asked Lambo with a curious eye.

"An old movie…that you apparently didn't watch," the teenager sighed in disappointment.

"…Whatever. Now…I marked one of the trees in that direction," the professor said as he pointed in the general direction.

"Now, at that distance, you should be able to reach eighty-one miles per hour and break the Time-Space-Continuum Field. Get ready. When I give you the signal, start going towards the portal," the professor ordered.

The teenager nodded in response, making his way to the destination until Lambo stopped him as he passed by.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure you don't need the Electric Billiards with you. Do you mind if I hold on to it?" requested the old guardian.

The teenager complied as he took the box weapon out of his backpack and handed it to Lambo. The future time-traveler then continued along his path as Lambo tightly gripped the box weapon.

"_Are you okay Lambo?"_

"_Yes. Yes I am Vongola."_

"_How many times do I have to tell you? It's Tsuna."_

"_Sorry Vongola. Old habits die hard."_

"_Yet your habit of crying at the slightest feeling pain has almost disappeared."_

"_GOOD old habits."_

"_Hehe. I guess so. So, how are you and I-pin doing?"_

"_I kept asking myself: why do I bother with this girl?"_

"_You will understand later."_

"_Yes, I guess you are right, Vongola."_

"_It's Tsuna."_

"_Whatever… No-good Tsuna…hmm…"_

"_Hehe, when was the last time somebody called me that?_

"_Far too long…Tsuna…"_

"_Hmm. Thank you for that trip down memory lane, Lambo."_

"_Anytime. It's nice to occasionally go through such good times at our age."_

_Tsuna-nii. I still don't know if I should've died with you guys or not. But, I will be with you guys soon, after clearing some unfinished business._

Lambo's covered gauntlet suddenly beeped as he unveiled it and pressed a button. From the destination, the teenager received a beep from his own gauntlet and started his engine, racing toward the Time Tunnel.

Lambo checked the speedometer he had next to him as he watched the Sky Rider's speed surpass 75 mph. He gave his student, who was within sight, a little salute, receiving a salute back from the teenager. The speedometer accelerated to "81 mph" as the teenager sped past Lambo and collided with the Time Tunnel's Space-Time-Continuum Field and instantly gone past it. A gust soon whipped behind from the motorcycle's draft, driving dust around the forest, encircling the now bleak, solemn atmosphere.

Within moments, the image within the Time Tunnel disappeared and compacted itself back into the earth, the gust beginning to die down. Silence filling the air around the area. Silence. Something that Lambo's old soul had forgotten. It was relaxing, yet sad.

_So, I'm lonely again. Funny…I actually miss the kid. Damn…I'm starting to get soft again…_

Lambo scratched the back of his head as he settled himself into a nearby wicker chair in front of the cottage. He took out a cigarette, pulled out a ring to release a few Lightning flames, lit up the cigarette, and took a deep drag from it, and sighed deeply with a little grin. He glanced up at the clear sky as clouds began to roll in.

"What do you want in the middle of nowhere?" Lambo mumbled to himself, as the sound of footsteps grew louder, inching closer toward him.

The old guardian looked back down at the group of men approaching him, all looking like the stereotypical Mafioso: well-built, suit-clad, shade-wearing, stoic looking men. All of them, save for one man who led the pack. Oddly enough, he was dressed in white pressed pants and suspenders, an orderly green dress shirt, an overt brown tie, and held onto a white jacket over his shoulders. He had brown, wavy hair, sunglasses, and leather gloves. He sidled over to Lambo as he gave him a smirk.

Lambo had thought: This man is different. I can sense a malice much larger than that of the mass-produced men standing behind him. And the way he smiles…even though he looks like an idiot, there's something unpleasant about him.

"Excuse me, sir. Have you seen a teenager around here, sir?" asked the same young man with the same smile, and same shut eyes, but now with a sycophant tone.

"No s-sir. I have been s-sitting here all d-day and I h-haven't once seen a p-person so young c-come by here until you s-sir," replied Lambo with a smirk and a stutter that matched his old age.

"Okay sir. Tell me sir. Have I ever seen you before, sir? You look vaguely familiar, sir," inquired the young man with his hands clamped together.

"No s-sir. S-Sorry, sir. I get that a l-lot sir. I'm old so I've seen a lot of p-people in my d-days sir," replied the same old Lightning Guardian.

"I see sir," confirmed the young man. His eyes instantaneously shot open a little, giving off more malice than before, yet not enough to make Lambo be cautious.

"Tell me, old man. Do you know a Lambo Bovino?" asked the young man as his grin grew wider.

"Yes, I do. I'm him," the man in question answered without the fake stutter. Suddenly the henchmen behind the young man surrounded him, opening their box weapons, and releasing various projectile object: boomerangs, guns, crossbows, and grenades.

"We have finally found you, the only member of the old Vongola family, _Vongola Decimo di Fulmine Guardiano, _Lambo Bovino!" shouted the young man.

"_Yare yare_," sighed the old guardian, "It's about time you found me, Richter Iedoein of the Alucard family. I believe you're the Thirteenth boss of the family, twin brother of the Twelfth? I wonder whatever happened to that guy?" asked Lambo, lost in thought.

"You killed him," the calm young man answered with a malicious grin.

"Ah. I remember now," Lambo said as he pounded his right hand on his flat left hand.

"He was a fighter. I made sure that I got a memento from our 'great' battle," the old guardian said as he pulled out a ring with a colorless gem and folded angel wings with an arch over the gem connecting the said wings.

"Oh, I don't care about weaklings who get themselves killed. I just want my ring back. The ring that originally belonged to MY family," the young man said as he extended his arm, only for it to be impaled by a fork coated with Lightning flames.

"Do you take me for an old fool, you herbivore?" asked Lambo as he slipped the coveted ring on his right hand.

The Thirteenth Boss of the Alucard family snapped his fingers as his body guards released numerous projectiles at the old guardian. Lambo instantly summoned a barrier of Lightning flames from his ring to envelop and protect him, blocking all of the attacks that threaten. The ring gem's color suddenly turned green as Lambo got out his Box Weapon.

"You didn't die from that?" asked the young boss in terror.

"How many times do I have to say this," Lambo questioned as he stood up, igniting the Lightning Ring, and imbued it into his Box Weapon.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM, YOU HERBIVORE!" shouted Lambo as a billiard cue appeared in his hands and various billiard balls surrounded him, a wave of energy expanding throughout the area, creating a slight gust.

_Sorry everyone. It looks like you will have to wait much longer…_

Lambo set the white cue ball in front of him as the various colored billiard balls floated about him.

"So…have you fine gentleman ever played billiards?" asked the old guardian as he polished the tip of his cue with a piece of chalk that he had gotten from his pocket.

Richter merely smirked as he lit up his own Lightning Ring and imbued it into his own box weapon, materializing the same box weapon that Lambo had awakened a few minutes ago. He also got out another box, but instead, with repetitive Chinese characters painted on five sides of the box. The characters read: "Boar".

"Oh~ So you have one of those boxes? I guess you won't miss it when you're gone," Lambo said as he positioned himself behind the cue ball, readying himself to shoot it.

"And you won't miss that ring when you're dead," Richter coolly responded as he and his accomplices prepared for their attack.

Lambo chuckled silently, "Ever played cutthroat?" asked the curious guardian.

"No," the man answered bluntly. At the answer, Lambo smirked in thrill.

_Gamma. Verde. Please lend me your strength. _

Lambo's ring immediately glowed in response at his request as the power flowed through the cue stick.

"Elettrico Thunder!" shouted Lambo as he struck the cue ball, discharging a burst of Lightning flames throughout the billiard balls surrounding him. Screams of pain resonated throughout the mountains, the screams of those who now regret facing him, a person; a person who had resigned to his fate before that fateful day; a person who wanted to die.

Now, he wanted to live. To live until he died fighting for that last glimmer of hope for a brighter future. Something brighter than the horrible future he had to go through. Something as bright, innocent, and carefree as the days he had spent with his family.

Something as bright as the endless morning sky.

XII============XII

Hello. It's nice to see you again.

So ends the final chapter of this long Prologue and his "Mission" will begin. Lambo's fate will be uncertain for a while until the teenager progresses through his mission. How will this mission be carried out? What does this have to do with the Vongola, who is his enemy? Who are the people trying to get the Vongola Rings and Lambo's mysterious ring?

The answer will be found through this story. I hope you have enjoyed this Prologue.

Now, on to the "Mission."

Until then, farewell.


	8. Prologue Finale: Moment of Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of Katekyo Hitman Reborn! That claim belongs to the creator, Amano Akira. Any other familiar trademarks belong to their original owner. The following story is my, "elyavalon", own original work. If you believe you have seen something like this, please message me if you think there is a problem.

Now…

* * *

In a quiet forest near a mountain range in Italy, a sudden burst of light flashed. A motorcycle emerged from the light and abruptly came to a stop. Its rider, the teenager, took off his helmet and took in the fresh air. A rush of worry swept over him as he remembered sensing a group of pursuers before entering the portal. That worry soon disappeared when he remembered who he had left.

"That bastard won't die so easily," the teenager scoffed as he looked around in the forest.

In disbelief, the teenager cannot believe that he arrived into a more peaceful forest than the one he came from in the future. He reaffirmed why he came to the past, to protect its innocence and beauty while preventing a future of evil and corruption.

"I wish I had all the time in the world. Hopefully, a year is enough time to save it," the teenager thought as he took a breeze of the forest before he put his helmet back.

"Now, let's go!" the teenager shouted as he rode his motorcycle through the forest until he found a paved road.

The teenager began to follow that road, not knowing what he's going to face. He hopes that it will lead to his future being saved.

* * *

Due to a major writer's block, I cannot figure out some points of this story. However, the beginning, middle, and end have been figured out. All I need to do is to flesh it out. Unfortunately, I do not have the time nor the concentration to commit to this story yet. I will try and write the main story here and there.

Thank you for those who have been reading it and I am sorry that I have to end it here. However, please look forward to main story.

-Ely Avalon


End file.
